


A New Tradition

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Down and Dirty, F/F, Food Fight, SuperCat Slam, domestic Supercat, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: Cat and Kara have been spending the weekends together for a while now. Cat decides it's time to invite Kara in on a little family tradition. Mayhem ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One note: Foooooood fiiiiiiiiight!!!!!

“Carter, can you get a mixing bowl from the cabinet,” Cat asked as she busied herself pulling ingredients out of the pantry.

“Yeah, sure,” he said. He got up from his seat at one of the stools along the serving bar in the Grant’s kitchen. After moving a few things around, he came to the island with a large bowl. 

Just then, Kara padded into the kitchen with a sleepy and smiley face. “Well,” Cat teased. “Look who got up in time to help for once.” She grinned at Kara before offering a light kiss on her lips as the young woman came up to her. 

Snaking her arms around Cat’s slender waist, she pulled her into a loose hug, joking over her shoulder, “I know, it must have been the extra noise from you banging around in here.”

Busted, Cat thought. And it was true. She had made an effort of making as much racket as she could getting things started in the kitchen this particular morning, from making coffee to getting breakfast started in order to get Kara up. That’s what they were doing now.

It was a Sunday morning tradition at the Grant’s, cupcakes for breakfast. And, as a perpetually late riser, Kara always got out of helping with the baking process. But, not today. Cat was determined on bringing a new dimension to the tradition. 

Kara had been staying overnight on the weekends for a couple months now. Cat loved waking up with her there. And Kara loved pulling Cat back into bed at least two or three times when she tried to get up much too early on a weekend morning. And on Sundays, at least when Carter was home, Kara purposely stayed in bed until the wonderful scent of fresh cupcakes wafted up to the bedroom. She wanted to give Cat and Carter some time alone, and she was self conscious of intruding.

“You caught me,” Cat admitted. She pulled back to meet Kara’s eyes and told her, “It’s time you join this little family tradition.” Cat’s tone was soft and honest and Kara knew there was an entire article’s worth of words behind that one sentence. 

Kara couldn’t help the wide smile that formed on her lips. She quickly leaned in for another, slightly slower kiss. Pressing her forehead to Cat’s, she said, “That sounds really nice.”

A voice from behind them broke the moment. “Guys, seriously, I’m right here. I can see you,” Carter said sarcastically. “It’s gross.”

Cat and Kara laughed, releasing their hold on one another and turning their attention to the kitchen island. Kara walked around to where Carter was standing with his arms crossed and ruffled his hair, then draped her arm over his shoulders. He tried to keep the look of teenage annoyance on his face, but when Kara smiled, you couldn’t help but smile too. 

“So what’s my assignment?” Kara was new to the tradition and knew that Cat probably had an established way of going about the process.

“You are in charge of the icing,” Cat said and pointed to a corner of the island where the ingredients were already laid out. “And Carter has always been the most efficient measurer.”

They all set to their tasks, chatting easily around the kitchen island. Cat and Kara laughed as Carter relayed some stories from school that week and Carter laughed as Kara told him about her horrible new boss at CatCo. 

“Well, you’re already impressing him,” Cat told her as she mixed the cupcake batter in the large bowl. 

Kara’s head shot up. “Really?”

Cat nodded, still focused in the bowl. “Mm hmm.”

When she didn’t offer any other information, Kara decided to simply take the comment as encouragement. She reached over to pick up a tube of blue food coloring, squeezing several drops in and mixing it to make the icing a dark blue. Next, she took the red food coloring and dyed a second bowl of icing. After mixing it, she pushed the two bowls together, satisfied with her red and blue icing. 

“Cliché,” Cat muttered at the super colors. Carter and Kara giggled. 

Kara slowly stepped around the island to where Cat was beginning to scoop the batter into the paper liners in the cupcake pan. She gave the small woman a stern look and said, “You can’t invite me in on a family tradition, give me an assignment, then complain about the way I do it.”

“Mmm,” Cat hummed, knitting her eyebrows together in that sarcastic expression that feigned caring about whatever the other person just said. “I think we all know that I will complain about whatever I want.”

“Well then,” Kara said, challenging, “When it comes to Sunday morning cupcake breakfast, I reserve the right to strike back against your complaining.” 

Then Kara dipped her finger into the batter and tapped it against the tip of Cat’s nose. Cat’s mouth dropped open and her eyes narrowed into a glare in Kara’s direction. Carter’s eyes went wide. He knew that Kara had no idea what she’d just set into motion. Cat detested getting messy while she cooked. 

Through her glare, Cat said, her voice low and tempered, “Did you just do what I think you did?” Kara lifted her eyebrows and tilted her head, challenging. “You wanna get down and dirty?” The superhero crossed her arms. “Okay, then.”

Kara pressed her lips together at the woman before her. She was trying to look serious and angry, but the tiny dollop of batter at the end of her nose made it very difficult to take her seriously. Kara’s shoulders began bobbing and she snorted out a laugh. Carter put his hand over his mouth, holding his laughter in. 

As Kara laughed, Cat kept glaring. She continued glaring as she took the wooden spoon she had been scooping with. She gave it one wide swirl around the bowl, coating it thickly in the batter. While Kara was still laughing at her, Cat lifted the spoon and lightly slapped it against Kara’s nose. 

Kara gasped loudly with disbelief. Her eyes were as big as saucers when she looked at Cat. Cat was giving her a wicked grin as she ran the battered spoon from Kara’s nose, down her chin and neck and over her chest, left exposed by the camisole she was wearing. She finished her slow assault with another tap of the spoon on her chest, slightly splattering the batter at the spot. 

Kara stared at her, Carter stared at both of them. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He wanted to laugh, but he was too shocked. Cat just looked at Kara with a satisfied hum, smiling as she surveyed her work. 

Kara slowly lifted her hands with her fingers wide. She felt the cold batter running down her chin and chest. With her eyes still bulging, she said, in an exasperated whisper, “I cannot believe you just did that.” 

Then it was Cat’s turn to burst into laughter. She set the bowl back down on the island, tears forming in her eyes with how hard she was laughing. 

“Oh yeah,” Kara said, finding her composure. “You think that’s funny?”

Through her loud laughter, Cat nodded and said, “I really do!”

Kara slowly nodded too. This meant war. She eyed the bag of flour on the island. With a quick move, she reached into it, curling her fingers into a fist full of the stuff. She pulled it out and tossed it at Cat. Instantly, a white puff went into the air as it was Cat’s turn to gasp loudly. The white powder was all over her face and clothes. She had closed her eyes when it hit her, but now she slowly opened them, once again leveling her best glare at her girlfriend, eye lashes coated in white.

Then she said, in that familiar and determined way, “Oh, I don’t think so.”

With no other weapon nearby, she grabbed the wooden spoon again, flinging a spoonful of batter at Kara. She cried out with surprise, hands flying up to shield herself from the gooey onslaught. She reached for the bowl of powered sugar that she had used for the icing, throwing a handful in Cat’s general direction. 

The two kept up their barrage against each other, trying to duck out of the way of the other. Cat was met with a mouthful of sugar, while Kara was on the receiving end of sprinkles that stuck to the batter that was beginning to coat her. Carter couldn’t hold in his laughter. When he started loudly cracking up, Cat and Kara’s eyes met and they stopped their fighting. Giving each other a compliant nod, they turned their ire on Carter. 

He was instantly covered in a mix of flour, sugar, sprinkles, batter, chocolate chips and icing. All three of them stood still while Carter looked himself up and down. A clump of batter dropped off his face and the two women laughed through closed lips. Cat held her hand over her mouth. 

Carter slowly smiled and Cat saw the mischievous grin. “Don’t you do it,” she said, pointing at him. He slowly reached for the bowl of granulated sugar. “Carter Grant,” but she was cut off when the sugar flew at her. 

Kara watched them as they stared defiantly at one another. Cat went for her default defense, a spoon full of batter, at the same time that Carter went for the sprinkles. Kara joined and they ganged up on the older woman. Cat cried out between laughs as she was being over powered. 

Just then, the first egg of the fight was broken. All three of them went still as Kara’s mouth opened wide in shock as egg ran down the side of her face, dripping down her hair and onto her arm. She turned her eyes on Carter. “Carter, you traitor.” 

Kara reached over with super speed, getting an egg and throwing it against Carter’s chest. He didn’t look the least bit upset as he began laughing uncontrollably. The laughter was contagious and soon all three of them were having trouble standing up with the force of their laughing. 

They began to calm down, still giggling. Cat walked up to Kara and playfully plucked a chocolate chip from her hair. The two women shook their heads at each other. “You started this,” Kara said, pointing at Cat with raised eyebrows. 

“Me?” Cat was incredulous. 

“Uh huh,” Kara emphatically nodded her head. “You made fun of my icing colors.”

Cat pinched her face together, ready to make an argument. She opened her mouth to speak, lifting a finger. But then she dropped her hand and simply said, “Well, yes, I did do that.”

“Okay, weirdos,” Carter said. “Can we fix this because I still want cupcakes.”

“Just because you are in high school, now, young man,” Cat said, raising her finger again, “does not mean you get to make demands.”

Then Kara quietly added, “I still want cupcakes, too.”

They spent the next few minutes quickly remaking much of what they had wasted. Soon, the cupcakes were in the oven. All three stood at the edge of the kitchen, looking over it. It was a disaster. White powder from either flour or powdered sugar was on everything. Kara could swear she still saw some of it in the air, settling to the floor. Clumps of cupcake batter were everywhere. The floor was covered with decorations from sprinkles to chocolate chips to candy pieces. Red and blue icing had somehow ended up smeared all over the counter and a hefty amount was on Cat. They weren’t even sure how the crumbly brown sugar had ended up in the fight, but the dispersed pile of it on floor indicated that someone had flung it at someone else. Obviously, though, it hadn’t been Kara as a big portion of their original brown sugar measurement was sticking to her shoulder. 

As they took in the damage, a dollop of batter fell from the light fixture over the island. They all snickered. 

“Clean up and then shower,” Kara asked, “or shower and then clean up?”

“Shower and then clean up,” Cat and her son said at the same time. 

“No one steps on the rug,” Cat instructed firmly as they gingerly walked from the kitchen and across the living area to the stairs. 

Carter went to his bathroom to shower and Cat and Kara made their way into Cat’s bedroom and into her large bathroom. Once inside the room, Kara closed the door behind them as Cat moved to turn on the water in the walk-in shower. 

She turned back to Kara and they caught each other’s eyes, immediately smiling at one another. Cat came to stand toe to toe with Kara and the slightly taller woman asked her, “Are you sorry you invited me into the family cupcake tradition?” Kara giggled a bit when she asked it. 

Cat laughed lightly and brought her hands to rest on Kara’s hips. “Not in the least,” Cat said quietly. She had that half smile on her lips, the one that Kara adored. “You fit with us, Kara. I love you being here.”

There was a stirring in Kara’s heart and she felt her chest swell with affection. Her eyes wandered over Cat’s face. The tiny bit of batter that Kara dabbed on the tip of her nose was beginning to dry, along with the rest of the batter splattered around her. There was white power coating her forehead and one cheek. Somehow red icing had been spread on her neck. Her hands were covered with all of the things they had been throwing at each other. Her forearms were a slathered mess. 

Kara reached up to gently brush some crystal sprinkles from Cat’s blond hair. Then she barely placed the same hand at Cat’s jaw. She looked perfect. 

“Look at you,” Kara whispered. “Chief Executive Officer of CatCo Worldwide Media.” She began to graze her thumb over Cat’s powdered cheek. “Queen of All Media.” She lifted her other hand to Cat’s face. “The most powerful woman in National City.” She started to lean in, and when their noses touched, their eyes slipped closed. “And you’re standing here, covered in cupcake with your hands on me.” She finally brought their lips together in a tender kiss, barely pressing into Cat. When their lips came apart, their bodies stayed together and Kara asked her, “Is this really my life? Am I really here, with you?”

Cat tightened her grip on Kara’s hips. She pulled them close together and kissed Kara again. They melted into one another as Cat began to move her mouth against Kara’s, quickly turning the kiss into something deeper. They leaned back, slowly, and their lips separated with a small, quiet, wet sound and Kara wanted more. 

With their eyes still closed, Cat barely whispered, “Yes, this is real.” She felt Kara’s hands come under her shirt and she smiled softly. “Everything about you and me is real.”

The air shifted with the growing humidity from the shower and both women started breathing heavier. After that, everything started moving fast. Kara pressed her lips against Cat’s, hard, and Cat responded immediately, moving her arms around Kara’s shoulders. She parted her lips and they kissed each other deep and full, over and over. Kara began moving her hands over Cat’s body, then back under her shirt. A moment later, she tugged it up, over Cat’s narrow shoulders and off her body, discarding the flour laden shirt on the floor. 

Kara could taste the sugar on Cat’s mouth. She moved her lips to Cat’s neck and the older woman inhaled at the contact. Kara sucked lightly, pressing her tongue to Cat’s pulse point. The small sounds Cat made fueled her desire and she opened her mouth wider to scrape her teeth along Cat’s neck, enjoying the taste of the icing as well as the feel of skin under her lips.

Just then, she ended up with a clump of sugary batter in her mouth and she quickly pulled back from Cat with a laugh as she rolled it over her tongue and swallowed it. Wiping some of it from her bottom lip, she said, “You are covered in this stuff.”

Cat laughed, too, and removed her tight hold from Kara. They took their clothes off and stepped into the shower. The warm spray hit them and they began the task of washing the batter and sugar and flour off of them. Cat ran her fingers through her hair, shaking out some sprinkles. They both chuckled again as the little colorful pieces ran into the drain. 

Kara couldn’t help herself. She’d never seen Cat like this, laughing and an absolute mess, washing sprinkles from her hair. She reached out and encircled Cat’s waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss that Cat smiled into. They kept kissing as the water hit their naked bodies. Their tongues pushed and they kept pulling back, only an inch, to take a breath and come back together. 

Finally, they pulled apart, watching each other with easy smiles. Cat reached a hand to Kara’s neck and wiped away some of the icing. Then she ran the same hand over her shoulder, washing the brown sugar off and Kara felt the granules run down her arm and off her fingertips. Cat placed a tender kiss to the shoulder and then took her hands off Kara. 

She went back to the steady and full stream of warm water, turning her back to it and letting it wash over her body. She tilted her head back and let the water run into her hair. Of course, Cat was no fool. She knew Kara’s eyes were glued to her body. She ran her own hands down the front of her body, brushing off the bits of batter and teasing Kara at the same time. But when her hands ran over her breasts and her nipples became erect, Kara’s breathing hitched and her eyes went dark. 

Then Cat felt what she had been waiting for, Kara’s hands all over. It was a full on assault of fingers and lips and tongue and Cat thought it felt amazing. Kara began kneading one of her breasts and she groaned when she felt the flick of a thumb across her nipple. A throbbing began deep inside. A moan came from the back of Cat’s throat, but was quickly smothered by Kara’s mouth on hers. 

Nothing felt so soft and so rough at the same time. With nothing but the water and the steam between them, Cat and Kara began to rock against each other. Kara grazed her fingertips down Cat’s abdomen and past her navel. She moved farther down, putting pressure against her center, and Cat bit her lip and held onto Kara as tight as she could. Then, when Kara’s fingers teased over her clit, her body took over, bucking into Kara’s hand. She lifted one leg, hooking it over Kara’s to give her more room to work her magic.

“Yes,” Cat hissed into Kara’s ear and it drove her to move faster. She still couldn’t believe she got to do this to Cat. She treasured every tiny sound and took in every detail under the pads of her fingers. It was all a gift. With the hand that wasn’t already occupied, Kara wrapped the other arm around Cat’s middle, holding her tight. 

Cat had her forehead buried in the crook of Kara’s neck and she was taking in deep, ragged breathes as she felt waves of heated pleasure rushing through her with every movement of Kara’s hand. Turning the simple movements into a steady rhythm, Kara pushed harder against Cat’s clit. 

Then one quiet word slipped from Cat’s lips. “Faster.”

Kara knew what Cat wanted and she began to move her fingers with super speed over her lover’s most sensitive area. It was the most amazing sensation Cat had ever felt. The first time Kara had done it she was caught between never wanting it to end and desperately needing release. That’s what she felt now. On the edge, and Kara was holding her there, stuck in a mix of euphoria and angst and it was heaven. 

After so many long seconds, Kara slowed the super movements and began grinding roughly again. A whimper escaped Cat’s mouth and Kara knew she was about to lose it. She went back to super speed over her clit again and Cat moaned out loud, trying to suppress the sound, lest Carter hear. But when Kara slowed down again, pushing hard against her, Cat was a goner. She opened her mouth and bit down on Kara’s shoulder to hold in the loud sound as the explosion of tingles and heat went through her. 

She took in deep breathes against Kara as the wrenching of her orgasm shook her body. Soon, the bucking turned to light twitches. Her arms draped loosely around Kara’s shoulders while Kara’s secure hold on her relaxed. She peppered kisses all over Cat’s face and neck. 

“You’re amazing,” Cat breathed out. She finally leaned back and Kara saw the hazy and happy look in her eyes. She put her hands on Cat’s face and kissed her solidly. 

Cat began to run her hands up and down Kara’s arms as her mind reconnected to her body. Before Kara knew it, Cat pushed her back against tile wall of the shower while they kissed. She laughed against Cat’s lips and Cat smiled against hers. 

“Super powers or not,” Cat said, “I know how to set you off.”

Kara’s smile faded as she felt arousal rising quickly. Cat was so hot. Kara reached up and slowly combed the damp curls away from Cat’s face. “Yes you do,” Kara whispered. Warm water or not, Cat didn’t miss the flush in her cheeks. 

Cat leaned in slowly until the tip of her nose barely came in contact with Kara’s jaw. She pressed her lips just under the spot. She took her time, pressing kisses down Kara’s neck while her hands came up to her breasts. Kara breathed in and leaned back into the tiles, threading her fingers into Cat’s hair, holding her mouth close to her body. 

Cat was moving slow. So slow. The slower she moved, the faster Kara’s heart beat. She began scratching lightly at Cat’s scalp with frustration. 

“Cat,” she said, breathy. Then a barely spoken, “More.”

Cat resisted, not rushing. She knew that the tighter Kara was wound, the more powerful her orgasm would be. Her mouth made its way to one of Kara’s breasts while her hands moved down and she dug her nails into her hips. Kara gasped as Cat sucked on her nipple, pinching with her teeth. Cat loved that she didn’t ever have to be concerned about hurting Kara. She took her time, giving the other breast its due attention.

Her hands wandered to Kara’s toned backside, squeezing lightly a few times as her hands moved around. Her mouth began a slow descent, down Kara’s stomach, stopping at her belly button while and her tongue dipped into the spot for just a second. 

Cat bent her knees to the shower floor and the water splashed over her body. She didn’t care. She barely noticed. She was completely focused on Kara. What she did notice was Kara’s body beginning to writhe under her touches. She put her hands between Kara’s thighs and gently pushed at them until she positioned her feet a little farther apart, giving Cat more room. Then she began rubbing circles at her thighs, getting closer and closer to Kara’s center. 

When Cat’s tongue came out to rake over her folds, Kara let out a quiet moan. She made the movement again and Kara’s body involuntarily followed her tongue. Cat leaned her cheek against Kara’s thigh while and replaced her tongue with her fingers, playing over Kara’s clit and the girl’s hips kicked into her. Cat smiled slyly against her leg and moved back in. It was time for the slowness to end.

She flexed her tongue and rubbed it over Kara’s clit again and again while she pushed her fingers into Kara. She quickly began a barrage of fast, rough treatment over the younger woman. She felt Kara’s fingers gather a fistful of her hair. Just as she was about to pull her hair too tight, she released it. Unlike Cat, Kara was always aware of hurting Cat and she always adjusted when she knew it was too much. 

Exquisite sounds were coming from Kara’s throat as Cat licked and rubbed and thrusted. Her fingers curled in and out of Kara. Finally, she felt her body going over the edge. With one last pinch from Cat’s teeth on her clit, she saw a burst of colors behind her closed eye lids and she began the small convulsions that came with her orgasm. She felt her knees going weak, but Cat was there, standing with her arms around Kara, holding her up. 

“I’ve got you, darling,” Cat said quietly in her ear. “Just enjoy it.”

Kara relaxed in her arms, allowing Cat to support her. Her forehead fell against Cat’s shoulder while her body continued its involuntary pulses for minutes. Cat rocked them side to side, allowing Kara to take her time recovering. When she eventually opened her eyes, she lifted her head and looked at Cat, who was smirking at her.

Kara gave a light chuckle. “Yes, you definitely know how to set me off.”

Then Cat laughed and pressed a tender kiss to the corner of Kara’s quirked lips. Over the next few minutes, they quickly cleaned up. Standing face to face, they massaged shampoo into each other’s hair, rinsing away the remnants of their first new family tradition. They ran wash clothes over each other, removing the last bit of cupcake batter and sprinkles. 

They begrudgingly turned off the water, not wanting the intimacy of the moment to end. They put their arms around each other one last time, holding tight for a few seconds before stepping out and caringly wrapping towels around each other. 

They dressed, leaving their hair undone, and headed back downstairs. Carter was already there. He had been the only one that had heard the timer on the oven go off. Cat was happy to see that he had already begun the clean up.

“Super powers or not,” Kara said to Cat, “this is gonna take all day.” They stood there looking over the kitchen as Carter was sweeping up the floor. Kara walked over to where the cupcakes were cooling. She felt them. They were still pretty hot. She blew a gentle, cool breath over them. She left them still warm, but cool enough to spread with icing. 

All three of them grabbed a cupcake and spread what icing they had left on top. Then they took the few decorations that were still in the bowls and sprinkled them over their cupcakes. Kara brought the bar stools over to the island and they sat down, laughing and talking over their Sunday cupcake breakfast. 

It felt good. It felt like family. Kara took Cat’s hand while they ate. Her face was free of her glasses and she loved being just Kara here. She had been right. It took most of the day to properly clean the kitchen. Cat mostly watched from her seat, giving instructions, insisting she couldn’t help because she had to answer emails on her phone. Kara and Carter exchanged numerous eye rolls. 

It was the best day they had all had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
